Stay With Me!
by YukoCheryl
Summary: "Aku mohon Izinkanlah aku untuk tetap bersamamu! denganmu aku merasa nyaman. Aku rela menjadi gelap sepertimu, karena kegelapanmu adalah cahaya bagiku."/Chapter 2 UP!/SasuHina/Semi canon/Typo, OOC/RnR?
1. I Know You!

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fict by Uchiha Yuko**

 **Stay With Me!**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Crack pair, OOC, typo, alur ngebut, EYD kacauu, semi canon**

 **Genre: Romance and Drama**

 **Pair: SasuHina**

 **.**

 **Don't Like don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **Chapter 1: I Know You!**

"A-apa?!"

Naruto pun menggertakan giginya. Kedua tangannya dikeratkan, kemudian ia pun meninju meja di kantor hokage itu. Ia bertanya-tanya kepada guru sekaligus hokage di hadapannya ini.

"Tenanglah Naruto- _kun_ ," ucap Hinata menenangkan amarah laki-laki berambut blonde yang satu ini.

Naruto menatap kesal pria berambut perak dan memakai masker ini, ialah Kakashi. Naruto mencoba menalar perkataannya barusan. Sasuke pergi lagi? Bahkan keluar desa. Padahal masalah semuanya telah selesai 'kan?

"Kenapa dia pergi? misinya'kan telah selesai!?" suara Naruto pun mewarnai suasana kantor hokage di pagi buta ini. Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru dan Kiba pun hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah temannya yang dari dulu hingga sekarang ini dia tidak bisa tenang.

"Entahlah. Dia pergi tanpa pamit, pasti aku juga tidak mengijinkannya pergi begitu saja." Jelas pria yang selalu memakai masker tersebut.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.." terdengar nada lirih yang terlontar dari bibir seorang _medicnin_ Konoha, manik emerald perempuan berambut merah muda itu pun terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia tentu tidak mau Sasuke pergi, dan kejadian terdahulu terulang lagi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto berbalik menghadap tubuh Sakura dan memasang senyum lima jari miliknya. Walaupun agak dipaksakan "Tenang saja Sakura- _chan_ , aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke pulang. Kejadian tersebut takkan terulang lagi!" lalu Sakura pun membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Terlihat dari kejauhan, Hinata memperhatikan keserasian mereka berdua. Terukir jelas senyuman lirih di wajahnya. itu membuat gadis bersurai indigo tersebut sadar, mungkin dirinya yang pemalu ini tidak cocok dengan Naruto. Tapi yang penting laki-laki yang telah memotivasikan semangatnya ini bahagia dan sadar bahwa ia tak sendirian.

"Jadi kau mengumpulkan kami untuk mengejar Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas, terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku.

"Ya, sekarang pasti ia sedang di perjalanan mendekati desa Taki." Jawab Kakashi, yang membuat mata mereka terbelalak.

"Hah, tapi-tapi itu kan jauh sekali!" Ucap Kiba seakan tidak terima.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyuruh kalian sampai kesana. Aku menyuruh kalian untuk mencarinya di hutan yang terhubung ke desa Taki. kalau ia tidak ada atau telah sampai ke desa Taki, kalian harus cepat kembali."

Naruto sontak kaget. Menatap gurunya tak percaya, "Kenapa? Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya pergi!" teriak Naruto yang tidak dijawab olehnya.

"Kau tidak tahu yah? Hutan di sana itu berbahaya, setiap aktivitas kita selalu diawasi. Maka dari itu kita tidak boleh lama-lama di sana," jelas Shikamaru, yang disambut anggukan Kiba dan Hinata.

"Ingat, kalian harus kembali dalam tiga hari!" Kakashi pun memperingati mereka, terlihat jelas wajah kekecewaan Naruto. Mereka pun mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kantor hokage untuk menjalankan misi mereka.

.

.

.

Tepat di depan gerbang perbatasan Konoha, mereka tampak berembuk merencanakan strategi sebelum mereka menjalankan misi yang terbilang sulit ini.

"Ingat, Kiba kau di posisi paling depan untuk melacak keberadaan Sasuke. Aku ada di belakang Kiba, Naruto dan Sakura kau di belakangku," titah Shikamaru sang ketua di dalam misi ini, mereka pun mengangguk mantap.

"Dan kau Hinata, kau paling belakang untuk mengawasi keadaan. Kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya pada gadis bermanik lavender yang indah.

"I-iya!" jawabnya tergagap.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Pekik Naruto semangat, 'aku akan menemukanmu Sasuke!' batinnya mantap terlihat dari tangannya yang dikepal meninju udara.

"Naruto- _kun_." Ucap Hinata tersenyum kagum.

"Dengar Naruto, jangan bertindak gegabah." Ujar Kiba memperingatkan Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Mereka pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan desa.

.

.

.

Tap..Tap..Tap

Setelah menempuh empat jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai ke hutan yang menghubungkan desa Taki. Terlihat mereka kelelahan berlari tanpa henti selama empat jam, kecuali Naruto pastinya. Tak terlihat ia kelelahan, ia justru semakin berstamina.

"Kalian ini lama!" Naruto tanpa aba-aba bergerak mendahului Kiba, sehingga kini ia pun menjadi posisi pertama. Tidak seperti dengan apa yang distrategikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Hei, Naruto kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Kiba emosi jalannya didahului oleh Naruto, Akamaru pun menggonggong seakan melanjutkan ucapan Kiba.

"Kalau lama begini, kita akan kehilangan jejaknya!"

"Kiba, apa kau mulai merasakan keberadaan Sasuke?" kini Shikamaru bertanya pada Kiba, karena mereka sudah sampai. Harusnya Sasuke ada di sekitar sini.

"Aku tidak mencium apa-apa, bagaimana denganmu Akamaru?" Tanyanya pada anjing berwarna putih kesayangannya, Akamaru.

"Guk..guk!"

"Akamaru juga tidak merasakan apa-apa," ujar Kiba mencoba menerjemahkan ucapan Akamaru.

"Sial!" Karena mulai kesal, tidak menemukan apa-apa. Naruto meninju batang kayu sambil berlari, batang kayu itu pun jatuh karena kekuatan Naruto yang besar.

Hinata menatap prihatin punggung Naruto di depannya, Hinata tau perasaan Naruto saat ini. cemas, gadis berambut indigo yang panjang sepunggung ini pun berusaha menerjemahkan suasana hati Naruto saat ini.

"Tenang saja Naruto- _kun_ , kita akan segera menemukannya." Ucapnya pada laki-laki dengan manik yang sebiru batu safir.

"Kita tidak bisa tenang Hinata, hari sudah mulai gelap." Jawabnya datar pada Hinata, Hinata pun tertunduk diam.

Matahari memang mulai terbenam. naluri Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk bermalam di sini, karena terlihat semua anggota tim mulai kelelahan. Shikamaru pun menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti seluruh anggota tim, Naruto pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya keheranan.

"Kenapa kita berhenti?" tanyanya kepada teman sekaligus ketua dari misi ini, Shikamaru.

"Kita istirahat di sini, sebentar lagi gelap," ujarnya sambil menatap angkasa nan biru di atasnya.

"T-tapi, kita belum menemukan Sasuke."

"Naruto benar, nanti kita akan kehilangan Sasuke." Sakura pun menyetujui ucapan Naruto sambil menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Hei Naruto, kita semua kelelahan. Ditakutkan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sedangkan kita kelelahan." Ucap Kiba sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, kedua tangannya memegang lutut kaki yang tersender di pohon tinggi.

"Kalau kita istirahat, ditakutkan Sasuke sudah sampai ke desa Taki!" Teriaknya di depan muka Kiba.

"Hei sudah, keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan kau Naruto silakan kau pergi sendiri jika kau mampu. tapi jika ada sesuatu terjadi padamu, jangan harap kami mau membantumu." Ancam Shikamaru kepada Naruto, Naruto pun terdiam melipat tangan di depan dadanya sambil membuang muka.

"Kita akan menemukan dia Naruto-kun, percayalah." Hinata pun menepuk pelan bahu Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Seketika Naruto menghela nafasnya, terpaksa dia ikut beristirahat walau dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat di sini." Ujar Shikamaru memantapkan keputusannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil air!" Sakura pun langsung berlalu mencari sumber air dari sungai yang tak jauh di arah barat. Semua anggota tim mengangguk sebelum Sakura mulai melompati satu dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya.

.

.

.

Semua anggota tim kecuali Sakura yang sedang mengambil air, sedang duduk mengitari sebuah api unggun yang menjadi penghangat sekaligus penerangan malam. Tampak Kiba yang semangat memakan _onigiri_ nya dengan anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru. Shikamaru yang sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar dan Naruto yang masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oi Naruto, kau tidak makan?" Kiba yang melihat _onigiri_ yang masih utuh milik Naruto pun akhirnya bertanya keheranan.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya sinis sambil membuang mukanya, Kiba pun kesal dibuatnya.

Berbeda dengan mereka, tampak wajah kecemasan menghiasi gadis pemilik pipi porselen yang satu ini, ia sedari tadi terlihat celingak-celinguk di sekitar area perisrirahatan mereka. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di tempat ini. Mereka seperti diawasi, namun kenyataannya saat Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_ nya ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Atau mungkin perasaannya saja?

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kiba yang melihat gelagat aneh Hinata

"Y-ya. tapi teman-teman, aku rasa tempat ini tidak aman." Kiba dan Naruto pun menatap Hinata bingung. Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri bersandar di batang pohon tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegak serius mendengar ucapan Hinata. ia pun langsung memperhatikan keadaan sekitar memastikan kebenaran perkataannya.

"Kau yakin Hinata? Kurasa di sini baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal diikuti anggukan dari Kiba. Berbeda dengan mereka, Shikamaru tampak merasakan sesuatu yang sama.

Matanya menatap lekat-lekat lingkungan di sekitar mereka. Terlebih pada saat ia mendengar suara di balik salah satu pohon di sana. Merasa ada yang aneh, Shikamaru tampak menyipitkan matanya guna memperjelas objek nan jauh di sana.

Bulan tampak bersinar terang di langit hutan yang lebat ini. Namun sinar itu ternyata tidak cukup untuk memperjelas pandangan Shikamaru yang tertuju pada suatu arah yang sangat gelap. merasa curiga ada sesuatu, Naruto mulai berdiri menghampiri temannya.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Shikmaru.

'Srak'

Seketika matanya pun membulat dan tubuhnya mulai menegang. Tak percaya apa yang telah dilihatnya barusan. Shikamaru pun membalikkan badannya menatap kosong wajah Naruto yang terlihat bertanya-tanya tentang suara barusan.

"Shikamaru, apa itu tadi?" Naruto mencoba menyadarkan lamunan Shikamaru dengan sedikit menggoyangkan bahunya. Hinata dan Kiba saling berpandangan mendengar suara tadi. Sehingga mereka pun ikut menghampiri Shikamaru.

"C-cepat, kita harus pergi dari sini!" pekiknya sambil memadamkan api unggun seakan mencoba menghilangkan jejak mereka. Hinata dan Kiba pun mengerti dan langsung membereskan barang –barang mereka.

"Pergi? tapi Sakura-chan belum kembali!"

"Kalau begitu kita cari dia."

 **"SYATT"**

 **"JREBB"**

"Sudah terlambat!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai melayang cepat dan menancap ke batang pohon yang berada di belakang Naruto. Beruntung Shikamaru mendorongnya hingga Naruto terjatuh di tanah. Setelah dua detik kemudian, perhatian mereka teralih pada sekelompok ninja yang tak dikenal dari mana asalnya.

Penampilan mereka terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan hampir bekas jahitan di seluruh tubuh mereka. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang terikat lengannya sedang bersama mereka.

"Sakura-chan? Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" Tanya Naruto berteriak menanyakan mereka tentang Sakura yang kini sedang diikat dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

Mereka pun bersiap untuk menyerang kelompok ninja itu. Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya, Kiba sudah siap dengan Akamaru, dan Shikamaru pun mulai membentuk segel dari kedua tangannya.

"Dengar, kita tak akan macam-macam jika kalian diam dan menyerahkan semua barang berharga kalian." Ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil mendekatkan sebuah kunai di leher Sakura.

"Jangan macam-macam kau!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto yang bertindak gegabah membuat Shikamaru kewalahan. Tentu Naruto tak bisa maju sendirian melawan mereka yang jumlahnya malah melebihi timnya. Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan jurus _kagemane_ sehingga ia menahan gerakkan tiga ninja sekaligus. Kiba pun berduet dengan Akamaru yang berhasil menumbangkan perlawanan dua ninja.

Naruto pun kini sedang melawan satu ninja yang menahan Sakura. Dengan mudah ia melawannya dengan sebuah _rasengan_ biasa yang tadi ia bentuk bersama bunshin-bunshinnya. Sehingga ninja sialan itu terlempar membentur batang pohon besar, meninggalkan Sakura yang tergeletak di tanah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil melepas ikatan di lengan Sakura, Sakura pun mengerjapkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, tapi akhirnya ia tersadar.

"N-naruto."

"Ya Sakura-chan, ini aku. Sekarang kau aman," Sakura pun tersenyum manis dan langsung memeluk Naruto tanda terima kasih.

Entah karena apa, ninja yang sudah dilawan tadi dengan mudahnya melarikan diri bersama kelompoknya ke suatu tempat. Shikamaru dan Kiba pun mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

"Sial, mereka pergi!" gumam Kiba sambil mengumpat ninja tadi.

"Itu bagus, setidaknya kita semua selamat." Ujar Naruto sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

Shikamaru dan Kiba langsung tertunduk lesu, membuat Naruto terheran-heran akan gelagat mereka.

"Tunggu di mana Hinata?"

"….." diam, di antara mereka tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Atau setidaknya penjelasan untuk temannya yang keras kepala ini.

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

"Mmmff, l-lepaskan a-ku!" pekik Hinata saat mulut dan hidungnya dibekap oleh tangan salah satu ninja tadi yang berhasil membawanya kabur.

"Diam kau!" laki-laki itu pun langsung menghantam punggung Hinata dengan sebatang kayu keras. Alhasil tubuh Hinata ambruk tidak sadarkan diri. Laki-laki itu pun langsung mengikat tangan Hinata lalu menggendongnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi, setidaknya kita mendapat byakugan kali ini!" laki-laki itu pun menyunggingkan bibirnya dengan licik kepada kelompoknya yang sedang kelelahan karena pertarungan sengit tadi melawan ninja Konoha.

.

.

.

Sekelompok ninja ini pun pergi dengan berhasil menculik pemilik mata _byakugan_. Mata istimewa dan kuat yang tentunya menjadi incaran mereka, Sekelompok ninja pencuri mata. Selain _byakugan_ , para ninja ini juga mengincar _sharingan_.

Seseorang yang menggendong Hinata ada di posisi terdepan, memimpin barisan. Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang, karena ninja ini perlahan menyerap cakranya. Kalau sampai habis, bisa-bisa Hinata mati. Ia tak punya harapan lagi sekarang.

"SYATT!"

"Apa itu?" tiba-tiba mereka merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sekitar mereka. Mereka pun langsung menghentikan perjalanan mereka mengecek keadaan.

Tanpa diduga saat mereka membalikkan badan. Tampak seseorang dengan jubah hitam dengan mata _sharingan_ nya yang menyala. Tentu mereka sudah mengenali orang ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Orang berambut raven itu pun langsung melesat cepat menyerang mereka satu persatu. Dengan pedangnya ia berusaha menyingkirkan orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Laki-laki tersebut tampak mengincar seseorang yang tengah menggendong seorang gadis di punggungnya.

"SYATT!" Laki-laki bermata _sharingan_ itu pun melesatkan kunai ke arahnya. Namun gagal, ia berhasil menghindar. Akibat gerakkan cepat ninja ini, membuat tubuh Hinata yang digendongannya berguncang hingga perlahan ia pun tersadar.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Kini ia mulai ingat, ia diculik sehingga ia pun berpisah dengan teman-temannya "Ya ampun, di mana aku?"

"Diam kau. kalau kau bergerak kau akan jatuh," Hinata tersentak. Ia perlahan menengok ke bawah. Ya tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi bila ia terjatuh dari sini? Tentu ia tidak bisa memanjat pohon seperti ninja pada biasanya, cakranya melemah sekarang. Ia terpaksa berpegangan erat pada orang yang menculiknya ini agar dia tidak mati dengan mudahnya sebagai ninja.

Tanpa disadari, pemuda bermata sharingan ini tiba-tiba sudah sampai di hadapannya. Menjegat jalan ninja pencuri mata istimewa ini. Terpaksa ninja yang tak diketahui asalnya itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk melawan pemuda ini sendirian karena teman-temannya pun sudah dikalahkannya.

"Akh," pekik Hinata saat mencoba menyeimbangkan posisinya di gendongan ninja ini. ternyata tidak mudah, menyeimbangkan tubuh yang terombang-ambing kesana-kemari. Baiklah mungkin dirinya kini mulai merasa agak mual.

"Apa yang kau mau Sasuke?"

"Aku mau kau melepaskannya!"

Tunggu, apa ia tak salah dengar. Sasuke Uchiha? Hinata menatap baik-baik pemuda ini. sangat tampan dengan rambut dark blue yang hampir sama dengannya. Ia tidak menyangka berapa lama laki-laki ini keluar desa. Hingga membuatnya menjadi sangat tampan, tunggu jangan berpikir aneh dulu! Nyawanya terancam sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melepaskannya, akan kupastikan kau pulang tinggal nama," ucapnya bersamaan dengan munculnya petir biru dari tangannya, _chidori_.

"Kalau kau melawanku, akan kupastikan kau pulang tanpa matamu. Kau dan dia akan kukalahkan!"

Keduanya pun melesat bersamaan, Hinata tampak kerepotan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Kini pedang pemuda itu beradu dengan kunai milik sang ninja penculik. Pada saat itu laki-laki tampan ini memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika kedekatannya pada gadis digendongan ninja tersebut. Ia mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangan putih milik sang gadis.

"AKH!"

"A-apa?"

Namun tanpa ia sadari, ikatan tersebut tersambung pada leher si ninja penculk. Alhasil pegangannya pun lepas dan ia pun terjatuh tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke pun saling berpandangan dengan si penculik, ibarat kedua hewan yang saling berebut mangsa.

"Aaakhh!" Hinata hanya bisa pasrah sekarang, kini ia menutup matanya menikmati saat –saat kematiannya. Tak tau berapa lama ia harus terus jatuh dan jatuh, mungkin karena saking tingginya. Ia bahkan sempat mengucapkan kata maaf dan selamat tinggal kepada teman-temannya di dalam hati, aneh memang.

Namun sayang sekali Hyuuga Hinata, hari kematiannya harus diundur. Terlebih karena pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke tadi lebih cepat mendahului si ninja penculik itu. ia berhasil menangkap dan menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sasuke kemudian menggendong Hinata dan berencana membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

Hinata menatap lekat-lekat wajah sang bungsu Uchiha yang dulunya _Nukenin_ itu. Rambutnya yang berterbangan tertiup angin memperlihatkan mata oniks kelam yang begitu membuatnya nyaman. Sasuke lama-lama tersadar akan tatapanya, sehingga Hinata pun membuang mukanya yang sudah memerah.

Tap..Tap..Tap..

Dirasa sudah aman, Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Hinata pelan. "Tunggu di sini, kau akan aman." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan milik Hinata, oniksnya menatap lembut lavender di sana. Ia pun langsung melesat menuju musuh yang telah menunggunya.

"T-tunggu!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ok, Yuko mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih sama yg udah review, fav, and Follow cerita Yuko sebelumnya. terima kasih, krisarnya Yuko tunggu.

.

JAA!


	2. Kegelapan dan Cahaya

.

 **.**

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fict by Uchiha Yuko**

 **Stay With Me!**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Crack pair, OOC, typo, alur ngebut, EYD kacauu, semi canon.**

 **Genre: Romance and Drama**

 **Pair: SasuHina**

 **.**

 **Don't Like don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2: Kegelapan dan Cahaya.

.

.

"T-tunggu!"

Hinata pun kini berdiri di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari keberadaan ninja jahat itu. Ia masih bingung tentang kejadian tadi. Sementara Sasuke sudah membalikkan badannya dan melesat menghampiri musuh yang sedang menunggunya. Hinata pun berlari kecil dan hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik pohon besar untuk mengintip pertarungan Sasuke.

Sepasang mata lavendernya pun hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke mulai menjauh. Entah mengapa sedari tadi dirinya selalu memasang wajah memerah. Apa lagi jantungnya yang berdegup saat digendong tiba-tiba tadi. Padahal pada saat Sasuke masih di desa, ia belum pernah sekalipun bicara dengannya. Eits, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Nyawanya dan Sasuke sedang terancam sekarang.

Kini, Sasuke dan si ninja misterius itu terpental akibat serangan mereka masing-masing. Namun keduanya masih bisa bangkit. Sasuke dengan napas yang memburu pun terdiam sebentar, dan nampak mengatur strategi. Ia berencana untuk tidak macam-macam sekarang, apalagi memakai jurus yang sangat menguras _chakra_. Musuh seperti ini akan secepatnya mati hanya dengan _chidori_ , dia rasa.

"Dengarkan aku. serahkan gadis itu, dan aku takkan mengejarmu lagi." Ujar ninja penjahat itu saat ia mulai bangkit lagi.

"Ck. Tutup mulutmu!"

Khawatir, itulah perasaan Hinata saat ini. Napasnya yang terengah-terengah, dan tubuhnya belum berhenti untuk bergetar melihat Sasuke di sana sedang berjuang melindungi dirinya. Ingin rasanya untuk sekedar menolong. Namun melihat kondisinya saat ini, pasti ia hanya jadi beban saja.

Benar-benar aneh memang. Semua pertanyaan memenuhi otak Hinata sekarang. Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini? Kenapa Sasuke mau menolongnya?

"Hah, terserah kau saja!" Ninja itu pun melempar beberapa kunai yang telah diikatkan sebuah kertas peledak.

BUMM

Lantas Sasuke menghindar sana-sini karena serangan bertubi-tubi darinya. Hinata pun juga berlari agak menjauh untuk menghindari ledakan yang diakibatkan kunai yang kini sudah menancap dimana-mana itu.

"Akh."

Hinata memekik ketika ia menggerakkan kakinya. Ternyata kakinya masih sakit, ia tak bisa berlari lebih jauh lagi. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya, tangan dan kakinya gemetar. Untung saja ledakan sudah selesai sekarang. Ia kini duduk meluruskan kakinya dan bersandar di batang pohon besar sambil mengatur napasnya.

Sasuke kini tengah bersembunyi, gerakkan ninja itu cukup cepat sehingga ia beberapa kali kewalahan membaca gerakkannya. Ia dari kejauhan memperhatikan ninja yang sedang celingak-celinguk mencarinya. Ia tentu tidak bisa terlalu lama bersembunyi.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Hinata dalam batinnya. Hinata sudah berdiri berpegangan pada batang pohon, sambil mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Tap..Tap..

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga," seringaian iblis pun muncul terpampang jelas di wajah menyeramkan ninja misterius ini kala pemuda berambut raven sudah ada di hadapannya.

Manik lavender Hinata membulat terkagum-kagum akan semangatnya. Sasuke ternyata tidak menyerah dan memilih melawan ninja tersebut secara terang-terangan. Sasuke di sana dengan tampang keren yang menurut Hinata biasa saja ini sedang bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan yang selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawanmu." Ninja itu pun kembali bergegas dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke. Sehingga dengan dadakan petir biru itu muncul di tangannya.

Ia pun meladeni serangan si pencuri itu dengan segera melesat menuju ninja yang berlari ke arahnya. Mencoba menghantam tubuh ninja tersebut dengan _chidori_ miliknya. Namun sayang, serangan pertamanya meleset. Ninja itu berhasil menghindar dengan cepat.

Untungnya, Sasuke berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sebelum ninja itu menyerangnya balik. Ia kembali menyerangnya untuk kali kedua. Ia pun gagal lagi. Serangannya kini malah menghantam batang pohon besar yang dekat dengan Hinata.

Mata lavendernya membulat, menatap pohon besar itu yang siap menghantam tubuhnya. Dengan langkah terpogoh-pogoh dan napasnya yang memburu, Hinata mencoba berlari menjauh. Ia menahan segala rasa sakit, asalkan pohon besar itu tidak ambruk ke arahnya. Tetapi, salah satu kakinya tersandung ranting sehingga ia pun terjatuh.

'BRAKK'

Dengan kerasnya, jatuhlah pohon besar itu ke tanah. Sayangnya Hinata tersandung sehingga ia pun merasa sakit yang amat sangat di kakinya. Tetapi hal itu lebih baik, daripada harus tertimpa batang pohon yang besarnya seukuran raksasa itu. Benar, Hinata berhasil menyelamatkan diri.

"Hosh..Hosh.." peluh keringat pun membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, sampai kapan ia terus menghindar begini?

Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh jatuhnya pohon itu membuat Sasuke sempat kaget, dan pada akhirnya ia pun menoleh ke arah pohon korban chidorinya tadi. Karena ia tahu, di sana pasti ada Hinata. setelah ia menoleh, Ia bisa menghela napas lega saat melihat gadis berambut indigo itu selamat, dan masih terduduk lemas di sana.

Karena terlalu lama memperhatikan Hinata, ia jadi tidak menyadari gerakkan musuh yang sedang dilawannya ini. Bodoh! Pasti musuhnya itu tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini begitu saja, begitulah kira-kira dipikirannya.

'SYATT'

Benar saja, ninja itu melemparkan beberapa kunai yang terbang ke arahnya. Kunai pertama yang hampir mengenai kepala Sasuke berhasil dihindari. Tetapi untuk kunai kedua, ia tidak cepat menghindar. Sehingga berhasil mengenai tubuh Sasuke. Meski hanya menyayat lengan kirinya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Hinata seakan ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia pun menutup mulutnya kala cairan berwarna merah segar mengalir dari lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Akh, sial." Pekik Sasuke sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang terkena sayatan kunai tadi. Entah kenapa, sekujur tubuhnya langsung merasakan nyeri dan kaku tiba-tiba. Apakah kunai tadi? Kunai beracun?

"Tepat sasaran, ini akan memudahkanku untuk membunuhmu!" ninja itu tersenyum puas melihat Sasuke yang terluka. layaknya seorang _psychopath_. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju Sasuke yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

Tap..Tap..Tap

Ninja itu langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menghindar. Dengan menahan segala rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke juga tidak mau terus menghindar, ia sesekali menghantamkan kakinya ke perut ninja itu. Namun meleset, serangannya malah dibalikkan. Akibatnya Sasuke terpukul mundur. Untungnya ia langsung bangkit sambil memegangi lengan kirinya.

"Aku sudah bosan berurusan denganmu Uchiha!"

Dengan kejamnya, ninja yang jahat itu menghantam tubuh Sasuke. Hingga tubuhnya pun terlempar jauh dan membentur batu besar di sana. Sasuke mencoba untuk bangkit kembali, namun tubuhnya seakan telah mati sekarang.

Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Ninja itu pun menyeringai puas penuh arti melihat reaksi Hinata yang tengah menatap sang bungsu Uchiha yang menurutnya kuat itu. Ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia.

"T-tidak mungkin," bola mata indah bak mutiara itu pun mulai berkaca-kaca, melihat pemuda Uchiha di sana terbaring lemas dengan luka dimana-mana. Ia pun mengatupkan mulut dengan tangan putihnya.

Hinata tentu sangat syok. Ia ingin sekali membantu Sasuke untuk bangkit kembali, tetapi ia tentu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seketika aura mengerikan Hinata rasakan tak jauh dari keberadaannya. Pandangannya kini terlalih pada ninja yang sedari tadi mengincarnya itu. Tatapan matanya sungguh sangat mengintimidasi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba menggerakkan kakinya untuk kabur menjauh dari ninja yang hendak menculiknya itu. Walau yang bisa ia lakukan adalah merangkak memundurkan tubuhnya. Keringat dingin seketika membanjiri pelipisnya. Beberapa helaian rambut indigonya pun menempel di lehernya.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa lari Hyuuga?"

'DEG'

Dengan cepatnya, kini ninja itu sudah ada di hadapan Hinata. Napas Hinata terengah-engah ia pun menelan ludah melihat wajah seram ninja yang siap untuk membunuhnya kapan pun juga. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Skak mat.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku!" ucapnya dengan tawa jahat yang nista. Seketika cairan bening mulai mengaliri pipi porselen Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan menutup matanya, mengucap doa-doa yang ia bisa. 'Selamat tinggal teman-teman' batinnya. Bisa ia rasakan bayangan tangan seseorang mendekati matanya.

"Matamu milikku sekarang!"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"A-apa?"

'BBZZTT'

'Cip..cip..'

Hinata mendengar suara yang sangat mengundang mata untuk segera melihat. Apa ini sudah di kehidupan kedua? Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanian, ia pun membuka matanya. Jelaslah sebuah pemandangan mengerikan ada di depan matanya.

Kedua bola mata mutiaranya pun membulat melihat cipratan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Darah ini tentu bukan darahnya. Tapi ninja jahat itu yang kini sedang menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat ketika sebuh benda yang terang itu mulai menembus bagian dadanya.

Benda itu semakin jelas nampak seperti kilatan petir biru. Bukan, tangan. Tepatnya tangan seseorang. Ia pun mengerang kesakitan saat tangan itu mulai terlihat jelas menggenggam organ vitalnya. Perlahan terlihat seorang lelaki yang pastinya Hinata kenali ada di belakang ninja pencuri itu.

"B-bagaimana k-kau!?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang sudah bercampur dengan rintihan.

"Uchiha tidak mati semudah itu," ujar seseorang itu dingin. Tak salah lagi, Sasuke sudah bangkit tanpa diketahui keberadaannya.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang tubuh ninja itu pun mulai menarik jantung itu dari akarnya. Membuat tubuh empunya sudah tak bernyawa dan ambruk. Hingga memperlihatkan Hinata yang terduduk di depan matanya. Sasuke mengatur napasnya saat ia yakin Hinata sedang menatapnya.

Sambil masih memegangi lengan kirinya, pemuda dengan klan Uchiha ini masih menahan rasa sakit akibat tersayat kunai tadi. Namun tak bertahan lama, pandangannya mulai kabur. Kakinya pun melemah.

Mulai saat itu ia sudah tidak sadar apalagi yang terjadi dengannya, termasuk sadar bahwa tubuhnya yang melemah itu mulai jatuh. Ke pelukan Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya. Ia pun kaget sekaligus bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan tubuh Sasuke di pangkuannya.

Tak lama, sinar mentari menembus celah daun pohon di hutan yang lebat ini. Sinar matahari ini seperti sengaja menyinari wajah Hinata, hingga ia refleks menyipitkan matanya. Tiba-tiba mengalirlah cairan bening dari manik indahnya, ia kemudian merengkuh tubuh sang bungsu Uchiha di pangkuannya. Tanpa seizin orangnya yang pasti.

"Arigatou," ucapnya sambil terisak.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sang surya kini telah bersinar terang. Embun pun menetes dari daun pohon, dan disambut kicauan burung yang merdu. Seharusnya benar-benar keadaan yang sangat tenang di hutan ini. Sampai suatu ketika langkah kaki terdengar.

'Tap..Tap..Tap..'

Terlihat langkah tergesa-gesa dari ninja Konoha. Mereka melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak? Jika sekelompok ninja entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba menganggu istirahat mereka. Segala menculik Hinata pula. Tentu ini membuat salah satu di antara mereka, yaitu bocah kyubi berambut kuning yang tampak memimpin barisan takkan bertindak diam.

"Naruto, kita harus istirahat!" Teriak salah satu gadis berambut merah muda di belakangnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu tak menggubris ucapan temannya. Ia malah mempercepat langkahnya seakan mengajak teman-teman di belakangnya untuk lebih cepat melangkah. Di dalam hatinya, dia bersumpah akan memukul kepalanya sendiri jika ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Hei Naruto. Memangnya kalau kau bertindak seperti itu, Hinata akan muncul begitu saja?" Tanya Kiba mencoba menyadarkan Naruto.

Naruto juga tidak menghiraukan temannya yang sangat suka anjing itu. Namun lama-kelamaan ia menunduk dan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku takkan memaafkan diriku, jika aku kehilangan Hinata."

Sakura, Kiba dan juga Shikamaru tentu tidak tega melihat Naruto terus seperti ini. Misi pertama mereka sudah jelas gagal. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari Hinata dan segera pulang. Apalagi perintah hokage untuk kembali dalam tiga hari.

Namun tiba-tiba Akamaru berjalan ke suatu tempat, Akamaru menggonggong ke arah sana. Yang membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Kiba pun menghernyitkan dahinya, dan kemudian menghampiri Akamaru.

"Ada apa Akamaru?" Tanya Kiba sambil ikut melihat tempat yang tadi digonggongi anjing kesayangannya.

"Guk..Guk.."

'DEG'

Kiba pun merasakan bau seseorang, ralat. Dua orang, memang baunya lemah dan pasti sumber aroma tubuh ini sangat jauh. Tapi bau ini bisa dibilang jelas.

"Kiba, ada apa?" Kini Shikamaru yang bertanya sambil memegang pundak Kiba, hingga Kiba pun menoleh lalu menjawab.

"Aku dan Akamaru merasakan sesuatu,"

Sontak, manik safir Naruto membulat. Ia pun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan menggertakan giginya. Tiba-tiba ia langsung melangkah ke arah tempat yang tadi dimaksud oleh Kiba tanpa aba-aba dari Shikamaru.

"Aku duluan, kalian boleh tunggu disini!" Ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi.

"Naruto tunggu!" Panggil Sakura yang hendak mencegahnya.

"Dasar meropotkan, ayo kejar dia!" Perintah Shikamaru kepada teman-temannya.

Tap..Tap… Tap..

.

.

.

"Ukh."

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tubuhnya terbaring lemah di tanah, dengan kompresan sapu tangan putih di kepalanya dan tak lupa balutan kain di lengan kirinya. Erangan kecil kemudian terdengar dari mulutnya, bersamaan dengan matanya yang mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya di sekelilingnya.

Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sampai ia menemukan gadis berambut indigo itu sedang tertidur dengan bersandar di batang pohon. Benar-benar manis, walaupun ia tahu. Gadis itu pasti kelelahan, lebih baik ia tak mengganggunya.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu pun mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bangun. Namun ternyata seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sangat kaku atau seolah tidak bisa digerakkan, hingga saat ini ia hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

"Ukh.."

Tak lama gadis indigo keturunan Hyuuga itu seperti mendengar suara rintihannya sehingga kini ia terbangun dan sedang membuka mata. Bagus, ia pasti tampak sangat kerepotan.

Bola mata bak mutiara itu pun membulat ketika melihat Sasuke sudah bangun. Dengan sangat khawatir, gadis yang benama Hinata itu pun langsung menghampirinya. Lalu tiba-tiba memegang dahinya.

"K-kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Padahal Sasuke baru saja sadar, tapi Hinata langsung menggencarnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang pastinya ia sendiri juga sudah tahu.

Sasuke terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh sekarang, wajah Hinata kini sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan helaian indigo Hinata yang menghampiri wajahnya. Kenapa kini jantungnya berdegup kencang? Ia benar-benar tidak paham, kini Hinata tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sekarang menatapnya dalam.

"K-kenapa?"

.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

Hai ada yang masih inget Yuko? haha, maaf banget kalau kelamaan update T-T sumpah, kegiatan sekolah kok padet banget yah? Yuko juga bingung, makanya lama update.

Yuko juga agak ragu pas mau publish fic ini, takut banyak yang gak suka. EH, ternyata banyak yang minta dilanjutin. Makasih Banyak! Huwee T-T

Sekalian juga Yuko mau jawab pertanyaan readers! Maafkan Yuko cuma jawab pertanyaan yang mewakili saja, soalnya kalau jawab semua Review nanti kepanjangan Wordnya :'D

dari **Miss Taurus** : ini setting pas mereka usia berapa ya? before/after war? sasuke yang rambutnya mencuat ke atas atau udah turun?

 **Yuko:** Sebelumnya, makasih udah review! *Terharu* maaf kalau settingnya agak membingungkan. Ini pas after war, tepatnya saat Sasuke pergi berkelana menebus dosanya. dan Sasuke pun kembali.. Tapi nanti ada alasan kenapa ia kabur lagi, dijelaskan nanti chapter 3. Lalu masalah rambut, menurutku Sasuke gak tua-tua amat lah *plak* rambutnya masih agak mencuat ke atas.

Maaf kalau membingungkan, lebih baik ikutin alurnya saja. daripada keblinger haha Yuko emang aneh orangnya.

 **Thanks** :

lastrisihaan/Kookie lovers/AI/Lavienda/Kuchan/ShitaYukarisELF/Lovesh/Claeron/miss /Nurul851 II/lovely sasuhina/NurmalaPrieska/little lily/oktavia-chan/mikyu/Guest/Miss lily /hyuga hime chan RJN/Daisy Uchiha/oormiwa/CallistaLia/Alicia Uchiha/hyacinth uchiha

.

JAA!


End file.
